Simo Calvin
Simo Calvin is a young boy who was trained as an assassin until he joined the Dread Pirates as a Cabin Boy. As Cabin Boy, he is in charge of the majority of the grunt work, including running messages to other members. He is also being trained by the rest of the crew in their areas of expertise, acting as their Mate. Appearance Calvin, being only 10 years old, is quite short with unkempt, dirty blond hair and freckles on his face. His eyes are very sharp, and have a dangerous look to them, and are a very deep blue colour. He appears to be very skinny, though upon closer inspection you can see that he is actually incredibly muscular, due to his training as an assassin. He wears very plain, brown pants and a brown cloak. On his feet, he wears sandals and has bandages wrapped around his face. When he is needed to stand out less in a crowd, he gets forced to wear a different outfit. Because he refuses to pick a more unassuming wardrobe on his own, the women in the crew take it upon themselves to dress him up like a doll. The outfit they dress him up with is generally very similar every time. The clothes they put him in are very poofy, which he hates, but they think he looks very cute in, and they also make sure to comb out his hair. Even though he resents them for doing this to him, he knows better than to damage the outfit, lest he should incur their wrath. Personality History Calvin was born in an oppressive country within the Grand Line. The laws were overly strict, and anyone who was found having disobeyed was to be executed along with their entire family. One of the laws was that only first children were allowed to be kept, any after that would be property of the crown. Calvin was one of these children. From an early age, the children were chosen a specific job for the kingdom that they would be raised to perform. Calvin was chosen for a new experimental program to raise assassins. This was part of this kingdom's plan to be less reliant upon the Marines. Synopsis Equipment Roped Darts Calvin's main weapon of choice; two razor sharp, double-edged blades that are attached to long, durable ropes. He keeps these long ropes wrapped around his arms and chest to ensure that he doesn't trip over them. These blades are made of blue tempered steel and are shaped as isosceles triangles with intricate designs on them. Powers & Abilities Calvin stands the lowest on the totem pole that makes up the hierarchy of the Dread Pirates, being the only one below Dupri. As such, he is tasked with most of the menial tasks to be accomplished, specifically the ones that don't fall under anyone else's job domain. At the same time, he acts as everybody else's mate; helping out with their jobs when asked, and being trained at the same time. Because of this, Calvin is learning many useful things for a pirate to know, such as: sailing, navigation, swordsmanship, marksmanship, carpentry, and such. Devil Fruit Calvin had been given a model of the Batto Batto no Mi to eat back when he was training as an assassin, becoming a Brown Bat Man. Since he is still very young, he is still considered a novice with his power. Despite this, he has showed great potential at using it. Being a Zoan-type Devil Fruit, Calvin became capable of transforming either fully into a bat, or as a hybrid bat. When he transforms into his hybrid form, he gains boosts to his physical attributes, though are mostly smaller than typical Zoan fruits. His auditory and olfactory perception do get big boosts. The greatest pros to this fruit are the echolocation and flight abilities. Using the ultrasounds used for echolocation while in hybrid form, Calvin is able to damage an enemies ears and affect their balance. Calvin has been getting advice to help him better control his Devil Fruit from the other Zoan users in his crew. Physical Capabilities Despite being quite strong for a child, he is still physically the weakest member of the crew. Fighting Style Calvin's main fighting style revolves around the use of his roped darts. When fighting, he'll unravel an adequate amount of rope for each dart in order for him to properly start the fight. As it progresses, he'll either unravel more rope or wrap some back up as he sees fit, being able to accomplish this very quickly, even while the dart is flying through the air. He can throw these darts at blindingly fast speeds, and is even capable of controlling their flight paths to an extent by flicking the ropes they are attached to. Due to them being attached to by ropes, he can easily retrieve his darts after throwing them. As a preference, Calvin likes to keep a certain amount of distance between himself and his opponent. When he can maintain the appropriate distance, he likes to aim his darts at the opponents carotid artery and jugular vein, so as to quickly kill his opponent. When given the chance, he will always aim for that same spot. If they can survive long enough to notice this trend, it can make it easy for them to predict where he will attack, however it will also make them fight much more defensively than they would otherwise. If he is unable to maintain distance between himself and his opponent, he will change his fighting style to a two knife style, keeping his ropes fully wrapped around himself. He will still continue to look for an opportunity to throw them at their necks, even in a close ranged fight. He will only actually throw them if he is certain that he can hit his target under those circumstances though, as he doesn't want to open himself up to an attack. Other Skills Relationships Crew Bounty Trivia Behind The Scenes *His appearance is based off of Ja'far from Magi - Sinbad no Bouken. Category:Characters Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pirates Category:Assassins Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:Dread Pirates Category:Cabin Boys Category:Humans